tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Princess Mew/Need Help With Mew Team DNA + Designs
Okay I just got this cute mew from someone on Deviantart named "TheFuschiaSide" and I got her teammates already but I need help with getting a design for them + an animal. I already got some info on them but not a lot. Mew Lavender Tart: Mew Mew Name: Mew Lavender Tart Human /Regular Name: Rima Satori DNA: Pygmy Rabbit Age: 18 Any teammates?: Yes one with Mew Madok, Mew Sprinkles and Mew Watermeleon Brief Backstory: Born and grew up in the slums alongside the rest. She was very best friends with Kenma, Himawari and Kentaro since they all lived and played together growing up in that messed up place they were born in. Her parents were born and had to work in order to get food and money for her family, both of them worked as Prostitutes in order to gain at least some money so that they can buy them food and little clothing. She had probably about a few other siblings but from different parents since her parents were prostitutes but they both knew the consenquences of that job though they still kept true to it but still loved each other dearly. Every other sibling she had were all the same actually, they despised her and never truly called her their sibling since she was born and raised in the outback, the slums of the country. when the day came for Kenma to be taken away to the castle she was really happy for her but when she found out that she and the others could live there as well made her extremely happy cause she never wanted to be seperated from her friends ever again but when Himawari was taken by those people she was extremely sad so that's when they went on a long adventure to find and rescue her. Her Teammates Info: Mew Mew Name: Mew Modak Human /Regular Name: Kenma Fukunaga DNA: ??? Age: 19 Any teammates?: Yes one with Mew Sprinkles, Mew Lavender Tart and Mew Watermeleon Brief Backstory: Grew up in the slums as a child, so she was very poor. She has been best friends with Himawari, Rima, and Kentaro ever since they were children since they all grew up in the slums together. They would fight alot but overall they were always together none the less. Kentaro's mother passed away when she was young so she lived with her dad, but her dad never loved her and always made her go get him wine though if she wouldn't, he would just abuse her and say rude things to her so Kenma's mother took her in and raised her as her own child before she got a terrible cold and died later on since they didn't have any medicine or anything. One day she found out that she was the daughter of the king of their country they lived in so she was taken to the castle, though she wanted her best friends to live with her the king's servants and such wouldn't allow such a dirty idea though since the king was in love with her mother when she was working there he took in her request and accepted so when they went to go get her friends, Himawari wasn't there, when the other two told her that Himawari was taken as a slave she was very disappointed and sad since Himawari was her best friend. The other two went to live with her though while they then later went on to save Himawari from being a slave so the 3 went on a long adventurer to just save Himawari from that slave capture. Mew Mew Name: Mew Sprinkles Human /Regular Name: Himawari Sendou DNA: ??? Age: 16 Any teammates?: Yes one with Mew Madok, Mew Lavender Tart and Mew Watermeleon Brief Backstory(Go for a paragraph or so, bare minimum 2 sentences please): Born and grew up in the slums alongside the other 3 she was a poor child. she was an orphan after her parents were killed by some bandits trying to protect her. After she lost her parents she met Kenma, Rima and Kentaro who changed her life forever and they became her best friends. Kenma's mother raised her like her own after finding out her and Kenma's mother's are sisters making them cousin, really excited both the girls, even Rima and Kentaro were surprised. One day after Kenma was taken to the castle by the king and later found out that she was the king's daughter it made her happy to know that kenma had a father and wished for her to be happy since she didn't have parents anymore. After they were gone for a day and then some slave capturers came by and after seeing what Himawari can do they took her prisoner and then left. She was scared but tried her best to not be. After Kenma found out she was taken like that she was furious and so those 3 went on a long adventure to find her and bring her back. After they found her and rescued her, her brain automatically became that of a slave, doing stuff a slave would do and such and even calling others masters and such, her brain was completely ruined by her life she held after being captured but none the less the other 3 kept her by their side, never wanting to leave her especially Kenma since they were cousins and she out of them all was most excited to have another family besides her mother who had passed away. Mew Mew Name: Mew Watermeleon Human /Regular Name: Kentaro Yahaba DNA: ??? Age: 18 Any teammates?: Yes one with Mew Madok, Mew Sprinkles and Mew Lavender Tart Brief Backstory(Go for a paragraph or so, bare minimum 2 sentences please): she was abandoned by her parent sin the slums, which is where she met the other 3 at and became very good friends with them. She was known as the alley ??? since growing up she would always have ??? ears and tail, different from others since she was born with the dna of the ??? unlike the other 3 who weren't born with them but none the less they were never rude to her or abusive towards her cause of that. They would actually always protect her from slave capturers, bandits, bullies ect. cause she meant a lot to them as they were the bestest of friends. After meeting them they changed her from being alone to having friends that can rely on each other and play together. She could never control those rabbit ear and tails of hers so she would always cause trouble for others but none the less they always stood up for her. When Kenma was taken away to the castle to live there she was sadden but when they came to get them she was happy but what was more sadden to her was when Himawari was taken captured by a slave capturer she was so scared she hide away but she really badly wanted to save her best friend who changed her life for good. So when they all wanted to do it they went on a long adventure to save Himawari from that path and along the way she was always hiding and such but she started to become more braver and instead of hiding she would help despite not liking to fight but she did in order to save her best friend. Category:Blog posts Category:Princess Mew